


The Color of your Eyes

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: There’s this weird human concept that you cannot see the color of you soulmate’s eye color until you make eye-to-eye contact with him or her. Weird right?Well, Castiel Novak thinks so too.





	1. Concept

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually supposed to be a prompt fic for my sis, but then I got too much ideas for said prompt and then she wanted this specific idea to be continued, so here ya go sis!
> 
> And hope you guys like it!

There’s this weird human concept that you cannot see the color of you soulmate’s eye color until you make eye-to-eye contact with him or her. Weird right?

Well, Castiel Novak thinks so too.

Castiel Novak is a boy with black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, as his mom told him, he likes bees and simple things.

When Castiel was still a child, he didn’t mind losing some color in his vision, replacing it with the hues of black and grey, curious yes, but he didn’t mind, he thought he was just a special child who doesn’t see some color, but when kinder garden came he knew what color he was missing.

Green.

The color of the leaves in the ground and trees.

Castiel was now confused and curious, why doesn’t he see the color green? Some of his classmates can see the color green, then why can’t he?

“Miss Ellen?” Castiel called to his teacher, his small hands tugging softly at the woman’s shirt.

Ellen looked down at Castiel with a soft smile, humming in response to know Castiel has her attention.

“Why can’t I see the color green? Samandriel can see green, then why can’t I?” asked Castiel, pouting in slight jealousy.

Ellen didn’t stop her smile from forming in her face.

“Oh dear Castiel, that means green is the eye color of your soulmate!” informed Ellen in a happy demeanor.

Castiel tilted his head at the word ‘soulmate’, of course, being a child, he didn’t know the word yet, that’s why Ellen understood and explained.

A Soulmate is the person who you feel content with, where you feel at home, where you fit it, like a puzzle piece. Ellen explained it the best she can that the 10 year old can understand, she also explained that you have to make eye contact with your soulmate to regain the color that were missing on your vision.

Castiel was ecstatic, that means he won’t be alone forever! He’ll have someone by his side an they’re going to have the most prettiest eyes ever! They will have a house with a picket fence, maybe with a dog too!

Well… Of course that was child Castiel thought.

As Castiel grew up, his life became hard too, studies getting harder, him and his brothers, who were once connected, somehow drifted apart, and Michael pressing him to study more harder, be the straight A student, and that he exactly became, straight A student until now, High School.

You know the cliché straight A student gets bullied and casted as an outcast because of other’s jealousy? That’s what happened to Castiel.

Though Castiel still doesn’t see the color green, but he really don’t care anymore, let it be not seeing his soulmate anymore, sure, all Castiel now cares about is finishing his schooling and just be done with it. Get out of the house, have his own apartment, do what he wants without anyone judging him.


	2. New Friends, New Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!  
> Here's Chapter 2!
> 
> Enjoy~!

As per usual, Castiel walks towards his school, Supernatural High, meeting up with his childhood friend Samandriel half-way.

“Hey Castiel!” greeted Samandriel.

“Good morning Samandriel,” greeted back Castiel.

The two friends walked together, talking about random things that pops out of their minds until they reached the school and have to part ways, promising to see each other at lunch before going to their separate ways.

Castiel went to his locker and dumped the stuff he doesn’t need for the period, only leaving the ones necessary before going to his way to his first subject classroom. On his way to class, he came across the boy’s bathroom, completely normal right? Unless you hear the grunts of pain and the pleading to stop inside, then that’s not normal at all.

Hesitantly, Castiel entered the bathroom to see his bullies, Lucifer and Azazel, beating up a poor boy.

The boy is hunched over, his arms covering his head from the kicks and hits the two towering boys were giving him, he has short brown hair, red plain shirt over a grey shirt, jeans and of course shoes.

Suddenly finding the courage, Castiel decided to stop the two bullies.

“Hey!”

Castiel moved to push both Lucifer and Azazel away of the boy, moving forward to block the boy’s weak form, the two bullies where shocked at first, but then laughed in amusement.

“Aw, is little Cassie growing the balls now?” mocked Lucifer, grinning amusedly before pushing Castiel back with one finger.

Castiel stumbled back a bit but kept his stand, glaring at the bullies in front of him.

“Bullying will not be tolerated in this school, or anywhere else, go now before I call a staff member to suspend you two.” Threaten Castiel, just in time as the bell rang, signaling for the students to go to their respective classrooms.

Azazel clicked his tongue in annoyance as Lucifer scoffed.

“Boring!” sighed Azazel, pushing Castiel again before turning away from him, “Let’s go Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded, giving Castiel the look of ‘you’re dead’ before walking off, probably to catch up with Azazel.

Castiel let out a long sigh before immediately kneeled down to the boy, helping him up and taking his bag with him, draping it along his back on his other shoulder.

“I’ll take you to the nurse’s office.” Castiel informed the injured boy.

The boy groaned out his thanks as they left the bathroom, Castiel slightly limping along with the boy.

They journey the silent corridors, the second bell ringing, meaning they’re late, but for once Castiel didn’t care, this boy needs the medical attention he needs.

‘The teacher will understand anyways,’ thought Castiel, looking at the boy’s face.

He has a big bruise in his left cheek, colored dark purple, he also has a swollen eye, his arms have bruises and cuts too, and his shirt is wrinkled, dirt coating some parts of it.

“What’s your name? I’m Castiel Novak.” Said Castiel, seeing the nurse’s office up ahead.

“S-Sam, Sam Winchester,” Replied Sam, smiling weakly at Castiel, “t-thanks again for saving my ass back there.”

“There’s no problem there Sam,” reassured Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Chapter 2 done, yey!
> 
> Criticism is a-okay (just don't point it out harshly)!
> 
> See ya'll at Chapter 3!


	3. Describe the Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chapter 3 ya'll!  
> Busy with school since Hell(Tests) Day is nearby, just around the corner cries
> 
> I might be wrong at some info around there so please do not hesitate to point it out! Also maybe slight OOC in this chapter? I'm not sure, but tell me!
> 
> Now, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

After that incident, Sam and Castiel became good friends. It came to a surprise to him that Sam’s shirt was actually green, and came from his brother. Sam is a junior high school student and just gaps 5 years, as Castiel is a senior now, and the color Sam was missing is the color blue.

“Can you see the color blue, Cas?” asked Sam to him one day at their break time.

“Yes, why do you ask Sam,” said Castiel.

“Well… My brother and I can’t see it. Can you describe it for me?”

Castiel thought for a moment, looking up at the sky to have an idea on how to describe the color.

“Blue is like coldness, the feeling of isolation. It makes you at ease as well as also could be the feeling of melancholy.” He explained, tried to explain the color as best as he could, but he found it not informative, “Sorry if it wasn’t that informative.”

Sam shook his head with a small smile.

“It was fine Cas, it’s like how my mom explained the color to us.” Said Sam, gently patting Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel gave a small smile at Sam’s direction.

“How’s your injuries Sam?” asked Castiel, worried.

“They’re healing, thankfully,” Answered Sam.

The two were surrounded by a veil of silence for a while, but none of the two felt awkward, they’re thinking of a topic they can talk about.

“Say, Cas,” said Sam, getting Castiel’s attention, “What color are you missing?”

Castiel is slightly hesitant to say what color it is, he didn’t care about his color now, let it be he never see the color, but he trusts Sam, and he told him the color he was missing.

“Green.”

Sam hummed, smiling as he ate his food, which is a salad, as Cas ate his, which is a sandwich.

“Can you…” Castiel hesitantly started, gaining Sam’s attention, “Can you describe the color Green to me?”

Sam smiled again and explained.

“Green is the feeling of relaxation, the color of nature, it can also be immaturity, ominous, darkness, and danger.”

Castiel nodded and went back to eating his food.

‘So Green is relaxation, does that mean when I meet my soulmate I would feel _relaxed_?’ thought Castiel, munching on his sandwich.

“I hope we could see our soulmates soon, I want to see the color blue, and you deserve to see the color green,” Sighed the brown haired boy.

Castiel didn’t mutter a word, though he wishes to meet his soulmate, he really need to focus on his studies first so he can go on his merry way, only one year of school anyways then off to college he goes, out of the bullshit of his fellow classmates.

On the corner of Castiel’s eyes, he could see Lucifer and Azazel glaring at him in the manner he knew that he was given the ‘you’re-dead’ stare, like the one they did when he saved Sam, and it made him feel nervous.

Castiel hopes he can get away when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3!
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can, since I'm coming to the stage of braindeadness
> 
> See ya'll in the next chapter!


	4. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely in the stage of braindeadness, but I managed to finish this chapter! Wohoo!  
> Maybe some slight OOCness too, so sorry, feel free to point it out tho! Also, surprisingly short chapter, I dunno why, but yea, short chapter...
> 
> Enough me talking! Enjoy reading!

A week passed and Castiel grew more and more nervous, Azazel and Lucifer were suspended for a week for bullying, since Castiel told the vice principal of what happened to Sam, and because of that, they’ll be unpredictable that’s why he must always keep his guard up, Sam noticed this and questions it, but Castiel managed to lie to him, but he knows Sam is not an idiot, Samandriel is also worried, but Castiel manages to dodge the questions.

Dismissal time, him and Samandriel part ways at the gate with a wave of goodbye, Sam had to stay behind because he had something to do, so his brother is going to fetch him.

Castiel was about to start walking until he was dragged by his bag and some of his jacket roughly.

“Finally time to give a payback, eh?” a familiar voice said, sending shivers up Castiel’s spine.

‘No, please, no.’ pleaded Castiel in his head.

When Lucifer starts to pull Castiel along, he starts struggling, not wanting to be beaten up, not now, not ever, and that made the two bullies laugh in amusement.

“Let go of me!” yelled Castiel repeatedly, increasing volume as seconds pass by, trying to pull off Lucifer’s hand off of him.

Lucifer laughed again then pushed Castiel back when they arrived at a secluded place in the school then kicked him down, before Castiel could escape.

“You’re not going anywhere Cassie.” Grinned Azazel, placing a foot at Castiel’s chest.

Lucifer kicked Castiel to the side, making the boy grunt in pain, Azazel removed his foot and also started to kick Castiel.

The pain is unbearable, with the continuous kicking in his sides, stomach, and usually his head, making Castiel cry out in pain, pleading for them to stop.

He didn’t know how long that lasted, but Castiel shielded himself from the hits, eyes closed and still pleading for them to stop, he knew threatening won’t do anymore, he just hopes someone would save him, may it be a random student, just someone, save him.

“Hey! Knock it off!”

In a moment, he felt one of them stop hitting him, followed by a pained grunt and the noise of someone falling, then the feeling of being hit stopped overall.

“We--… isn’t it… ho--… ---en?” he heard Lucifer in a mocking tone, unclear but somewhat understandable.

Castiel opened his eyes to see Lucifer in the ground, towered by a figure he couldn’t recognize due to his blurry vision, he could hear Azazel and a new voice yell at each other, words unclear.

But he did understand one sentence.

“You’re going to pay.”

Then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 4!
> 
> As always, criticism is accepted! And I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> See ya'll in Chapter 5!


	5. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, let me apologize for taking too long to post this chapter, I was attacked by writer's block and I just punched myself to continue this chapter, second, this is half-assed due to the said block and again, I'm sorry for that, lastly, this is the second to the last chapter, I planned this to be only 6 chapters sooo... yep you gonna get the ending soon
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing Castiel thought when he regained consciousness is that it was too bright.

“Urgh…”

“Cas!”

Castiel blinked away the blur in his eyes then saw Sam, sitting besides the bed he is in, he could see the worry in Sam’s eyes and he felt guilty. Castiel tried to remember what happened to him, wasn’t he being beaten to a pulp by Lucifer and Azazel?

“What happened?” asked Castiel, sitting up, voice hoarse, “Are we at your place?”

Sam handed over a glass of water, and Castiel accepted it gratefully before drinking it down.

“Yea, my brother saw you getting beaten by Lucifer and Azazel, thankfully. You were getting beaten to a pulp!” said Sam, sighing after.

Castiel hummed then looked at himself, he’s bandaged up, clothes still the same. He feel grateful that someone saved him before Lucifer and Azazel could do anymore major damage.

“Is your brother here?”

“Nope, he’s at his work.”

Castiel nodded, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry if I caused you trouble,” apologized Castiel.

“No worries dude, those two needs to be stopped,” assured Sam with a smile.

Castiel smiled back.

The room became silent, minus to the sound of their soft breathings.

“I found my soulmate.” Sam suddenly said, taking Castiel’s attention.

“Really?” said Castiel, surprised.

Sam nodded then gave Castiel a sheepish smile.

“Her name’s Jess, and she has the most beautiful blue eyes.”

As Sam begin to tell his story on how he met Jess and Castiel’s mind wandered. Sam sounds so enthusiastic and in love, it’s kind of weird for Castiel, seeing as he grew up not to care about the soulmate system, then he found himself thinking for the first time in 10 years: ‘Will I ever see my soulmate?’

“You should meet her Cas, I bet you two would be great friends.” Said Sam, snapping Castiel out of his train of thoughts.

“Oh, I would love to meet her,” replied Castiel.

Sam smiled at Castiel, and Castiel smiled back before his attention shifted to the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Digging them out, he saw he had a couple missed calls and a call right now from his brother Gabriel, or Gabe as people call him.

When he answered he was bombarded with yells from said brother, asking him where he is and why he didn’t came home. Castiel assured he’s fine and answered Gabe’s question.

“I’m at the Winchester Residence.”

“Yes I’m fine Gabriel.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

After the call Castiel let out a small sigh before facing Sam to inform him his brother will be picking him up, Sam nodded and led Castiel out of the room and into the Living Room where they talked and waited for Gabriel.

Gabriel arrived quickly and immediately hugged his brother, asking what happened and that their parents were worried sick.

“I’m fine, Gabriel, really,” assured Castiel.

“Hell yea you are, with your big ass black eye and bruises in your face!” hissed Gabriel, already pulling Castiel with him before turning to the younger Winchester, “Thanks for taking care of my lil bro Winchester!”

With that they left, going home. The car ride, as expected, was filled with Gabriel’s annoying, but worried rants, and Castiel answered the best he could.

He just hope tomorrow is going to be okay for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, tell me criticism, it's accepted!
> 
> See ya'll on the last chapter


	6. Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! This has been fun to write (despite the sudden block on chapter 5 cries), thank you for riding along with me.
> 
> Now, Enjoy!

Next day at school, both Lucifer and Azazel were absent, some say they got beaten up badly, some said they’re just off, like usual, but Castiel felt like the first option is the real reason, since he got saved by Sam’s brother, surely he’d beaten them up.

As said, Sam introduced Jess to him, and she is perfect for Sam, she has blue eyes, the color Sam was missing, and her blonde hair is beautifully curled, they clicked together and obviously have chemistry together.

Castiel wondered when will he meet his Soulmate, his original thought about it thrown off out of the window, he’s curious now, would the color green be as what Sam described to him?

“You’ll meet your soulmate soon Cas, they’re bound to be somewhere.” Assured Jess to him, smiling softly and encouragingly.

“Just don’t give up,” added Sam, a similar smile reflected to him.

Weeks passed, days passed, Castiel is glad for Sam that he’s always happy now with Jess. Lucifer and Azazel stopped bullying him and Sam, only sends glares but he doesn’t mind, at least they stopped, but he does wonder why or what made them stop.

Dismissal, both Samandriel and Sam are not with him, school reasons, so he had to go home alone.

With a sigh he walked off, not looking up, just looking at the pavement and let his mind wonder out to his cloud 9.

BUMP!

“Ah! Sorry!”

“My bad!”

Castiel turned around for a second and his eyes widen.

He sees the color he’s been missing.

How did he know? Because everything that once was monotone, the grass, became bright, but not as bright as the eyes of the man in front of him.

The two had a stare down, gazing at each other’s eyes for quite some time, absorbing the feeling of their eyes. Castiel concluded he’s seeing the color Green and thought Sam’s description was pale in comparison to what he is seeing now, which is much, much, more brighter and vibrant.

“So bright…” the other sigh out, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

Castiel won’t deny it, the other is gorgeous, his eyes fitted with his hair, his face structure, his everything, he can be the human replication of the word ‘perfect’. He must have been staring for a while because the other man just smirked at him, making Castiel blush.

“You’re Sammy’s friend right?” the man asked, his smirk turning into a soft smile.

“Y-Yes…?” answered Castiel, albeit awkwardly.

_So he’s Sam’s brother._

The man’s smile grew a bit and he held out a hand out for Castiel to shake.

“I’m Dean Winchester, Sammy’s brother, also your Soulmate.”

Castiel shook Dean’s hand, a content smile in his face, happy and glad.

“I’m Castiel Novak, nice to meet you, Dean.”

>><< 

There’s this weird human concept that you cannot see the color of you soulmate’s eye color until you make eye-to-eye contact with him or her. Weird right?

Well, Castiel Novak thinks to too.

Not until he met Dean Winchester, his soulmate.

Weird that it became the cliché ‘hero-gets-the-girl’, or in this situation: ‘hero-gets-the-boy’, right? But either way, both of them are content, they found each other, the half of their souls, the puzzle that was missing from them, the color to complete the color spectrum of their vision.

Castiel finally sees Green, the color that is usually the color for Nature, relaxing.

Dean finally sees Blue, the color of the sky and waters, calming.

They love each other to no end, tease each other to no end, but that’s okay.

Because now they had each other.

Now years later, Dean and Castiel are married to each other, content and happy, they have a house, with a white picket fence, the apple pie life.

And that alone leaves them content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos! Don't let the demons get to ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is okay (just don't point it out harshly)!


End file.
